And it was a Dream and it was a Fantasy
by AmyH
Summary: A collection of scenes/beginnings. Should I ever write a full on fic, you may see these again. Until - enjoy! Slash. Gibbs/DiNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~

He downed one last shot and swallowed what was left of his beer, paid the bartender and went outside to his waiting cab.

His to-go bag was packed and there was a first class ticket waiting at the airport on stand-by if he needed it. This would either go horribly wrong or brilliantly right but he would not waste another minute on what-ifs.

The driver pulled along side the curb of the address Tony had given him. Tony paid the cabby, instructing him to wait 30 minutes. If he did not come back within that time, the driver was to put his bag on the front porch and leave. If he did, well then they'd take it from there.

Steeling himself, he opened the front door and made his way through the living room, past the kitchen to the basement door. Closing it behind him, he made his way down the stairs where Gibbs was sanding a rib of the boat he housed there. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, his movements never faltered as he tossed out "DiNozzo." in greeting.

"Hey Boss." He settled on his usual step and watched. Gibbs' t-shirt was soaked in sweat so he must have been sanding for the better part of an hour or more. It clung to him as he continued the slow strokes over the wood and defined the muscles rippling beneath its surface.

It wasn't unusual to have DiNozzo come and sit in his basement for hours, watching him work. Most of the time he had something to say, some problem he needed to work out but sometimes not. Gibbs thought he just needed to feel grounded in those times, a place he felt safe, and in which he belonged.

After a few minutes, he thought he heard Tony's breath hitch. He continued to sand, waiting for him to reveal why he was there. There was no sense in rushing; Tony would shut down if he were pushed.

Tony continued to watch, getting more aroused with every stroke Gibbs made over the rib of the boat. The way his fingers gripped the sander, firm, yet gentle, the muscles in his forearms stood out providing an anchor as his biceps and shoulders bore the brunt of the efforts he made. It would have been picture perfect if the man wore jeans that actually fit. As it was, Tony was already turned on and this time he didn't make an effort to hide it. This was what he came for. To show this man his desires without preamble. At the very least, he would get off to his near perfect fantasy and should he be unceremoniously shot down and banished, he would have this one night, this one instance to remember forever.

He stopped rubbing himself over his jeans to silently undo his belt and slide the button open, pulling down his zipper. His cock finally released, he ground back against the stair behind him to move his pants lower on his hips and ass for better access. He started stroking himself base to tip slowly, trying to keep his breathing even, but he was never the silent one when it came to sex. He gasped when his finger grazed his slit and swallowed the moan that accompanied it.

None of it escaped Gibbs' keen hearing and he turned from his work. "You OK, DiNo.." The rest of his words faltered and became lost. Of any scenario that ran through his mind, the one of his SFA masturbating on his basement steps was the last one. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mmm, Boss – getting off. I love to watch you work the wood, want it to be me you are working on."

'Sweet Mother of God.' Yes, the past couple of months had been a trial, but he was now convinced Tony has stepped over the edge. And forgive him, he was going with.

"Tony, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can and I am. Feels so good, I can't stop now. Join me, fire me or keep working. Can't stop it. You make me so horny. Have for years – need this one last fantasy. Want to cum in your basement." With that, he began to stroke faster. Pushing his jeans to his knees, he spread his legs and rolled his balls with his other hand.

Involuntarily Gibbs cupped his fledgling erection through his jeans and began to stroke it. Watching Tony manipulate himself in desire flung him over the edge and without a word, he unzipped his pants and walked to the bottom of his staircase, cock in hand.

Tony kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off, tossing them to the side, and stood to take the last few steps down to meet the object of his fantasy.

"Can I touch you?"

"Only if I can touch to you." They both gave curt nods and hands foreign to one another began to touch, stroke and feel the other.

Gibbs' hand was callused and warm while Tony's was warm and soft, only toughened at the points his gun would have made contact. While Gibbs was treated to his show, he quickly picked up on the way Tony liked to be handled and expertly followed suit. Tony, on the other hand felt out of his league but did what came naturally which elicited soft moans from Gibbs.

Tony raised his eyes and locked onto Gibbs'. Involuntarily he licked his lips and they both moved in to share a kiss, moving closer to lock their bodies together and simultaneously wrapped their hands around each others to stroke in tandem.

Hips moved in rhythm and it wasn't long before they both gave in to what their bodies wanted, what their minds had long before settled on.

"Don't let me go"

"You'll never fall"

In the distance, a taxi roared to life and made its way to places unknown.


	2. Chapter 2 - Letting Go

He watched as the sun set over the Potomac, dipping into the horizon leaving a cooling purple sky that rapidly changed to dark blue. The brightest of the stars had begun to twinkle about 20 minutes before the wind picked up his scent. He heard his footsteps along the walk and braced himself. The air changed around him and became almost thick when the sound stopped directly behind him.

"What do you need, Jethro?" He asked as he stepped closer and placed his hands on the other's hips. The man never turned around.

"Just you right now".

"You have me. You've always had me." And with that, he closed the space between them and held him from behind.

"I know."

An electric current ran up his spine the instant their bodies touched and warmth settled in his groin. Hands ran up his torso pausing to tweak the erect nipples underneath his shirt and then back down again along his sides past his hardening cock over his thighs and caressed back up again, fingers dipped in to stroke his inner thighs on their way back up.

He widened his stance for easier access and allowed the touches to push his mind into a calming state of acquiesce, knowing he was too far gone to protest in anyway, not that it ever crossed his mind. He needed this as much as Tony did.

He felt Tony's hand skim up the seam of his jeans and settle back, kneading his ass to once again move across his hips and frame his cock. Tony pulled him tighter to him and began to rub his erection over Jethro's ass.

One hand held him firmly in place while the other undid his belt, popped open the button on his jeans and slid the zipper to an open position. Jethro started to slowly rock with him as Tony crossed his left arm over Jethro's chest and began to play with his right nipple still holding him close. Tony's right hand dipped into the boxers worn and began to stroke his cock. They found their rhythm and Jethro gave in to the feeling of the strong arm that grounded him, the sensation of Tony's hand around his dick and finally bared his neck in submission allowing Tony latch on with his lips and bear down on the flesh with his teeth.

Tony licked and sucked his way up Jethro's neck until he found that one spot that drove him insane and teased it with his tongue until he felt the resistance in his body and commanded, "Let it go, Jethro. Let go. I've got you."

With those words, the internal struggle was over and he leaned back into Tony, trusting him to hold him steady while he gave in to his body's need for release, cumming with a wordless cry, his demons satisfactorily abated once again.

Tony fished the handkerchief out of his left pants pocket and cleaned him up as best he could, folding, and tucking it away. He would use it later to bring himself to completion, Jethro's name on his lips as he blew out the memories of their latest case replacing them with the ones recently made.

Zippered, re-buttoned and buckled, he pressed his lips to Jethro's jaw and then whispered, "See you in the morning, Boss".


	3. Save The Last Dance

Save the Last Dance

Tony walked out of the club, a hair more than a bit buzzed and started to make the way to his car, only stumbling slightly. He had a good night. It had been a long time since he had hung out with Abby and her crew and the need to blow off steam had been building for months. He exited the club through the back door. As he walked past an alleyway entrance, a strong arm grasped his bicep, pulled him into the darkened shadows of the alley, and shoved him against the wall. He heard the sound of a trigger being pulled back and felt the cold steal against his neck as his back hit the wall.

He closed his eyes at impact but they immediately flew open. "Gibbs" It was just a whisper. He blinked once more but his boss, mentor, and fantasy lover still stood in front of him. "Wha – what are you doing?" Tony knew better than to fight and he wasn't sure he wanted to or could. He had trusted this man from the first day he met him. He knew then that he'd follow him down the proverbial rabbit hole and fight 'til his last breath to ensure he was top side again.

"Shut up and turn around. Hands behind your back." He was roughly spun, face planted against the bricks and cuffed. Yanked from the wall he was stilled as the gun raked over the left side of his face, trailing down his neck. He felt cuffs encircling his wrists. "Don't make a sound. Not one sound." Tony was marched over to the waiting sedan and placed in the front seat. "Don't you even think about moving." At this point, Tony's curiosity got the better of him and he didn't move an inch as Gibbs buckled his safety belt and made his way to the other side of car. Gibbs climbed in the driver's seat and started the car.

Tony held his tongue as the car merged onto the interstate and passed the exit for his side of town. When they passed the exit to Gibbs' neighborhood, he wanted to ask so many questions but his words were swallowed when the gun's barrel slid across his thigh and into the crease where his thigh met his groin and stilled. God help him, he was turned on.  
He began to fidget ever so slightly, the movement against the barrel of the gun making him harder with each twitch.

He felt the gun press harder and froze. "You are such a slut. You will hump anything that touches your dick, won't you?" The menace in Gibbs' voice was hard to miss.

"Gibbs?"

"Stop talking, DiNozzo." Tony ceased all verbal communication as per directive. He was worried however.

They drove in silence for the next 45 minutes; Gibbs occasionally rubbed his weapon along Tony's crotch while Tony did his best to tamp down his body's response to the stimulation.

They pulled up to a farm house in Stafford, VA, fifty miles outside of the city. Once stopped, Gibbs focused his attention on Tony, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "Who were you going to fuck? Which one?"

"Gibbs, no! I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Boy. Which one?"

"None of them! It was just dancing! I swear." Tony was nervous, teetering on the verge of being afraid. Gibbs' fingers intertwined in the hair on the back of his head, pulling it back to expose his throat. "Mine" he growled and nipped at his Adam's apple, and sucked on the pulsing jugular vein, not caring if throbbed from sexual arousal or fear. He hoped it was a mixture of both.

Before his possessiveness became out of control, he released Tony long enough to get himself and Tony out of the car and up the front porch steps. He unlocked the door and shoved Tony in the entrance way and up against the wall. He slammed the door shut, locking it back with a satisfying click of the deadbolt.

Tony watched as Gibbs just stood in front of him and leered, his eyes moving up and down his body. As much as he wanted this type of attention from the man, he wasn't sure what he had done to garner it or why it was happening now. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs stepped into his personal space and brought his Sig up to press against Tony's left carotid artery as his left hand slipped around the right side of his neck, his thumb slowly pressing against the artery on the right side, and took him in a brutal kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to try to take in air but that only allowed Gibbs access to search out his tongue and deepen the kiss. He pressed his body against his and rubbed his own burgeoning erection against Tony's, pulling back only when he felt Tony's body start to lose tension and relax.

Fear flashed in Tony's mind as the gun was pressed to his neck. He didn't know what was causing the reaction in Gibbs. When he felt Gibbs' hand on the other side of his neck, he was two steps from being terrified. And then Gibbs' lips were on his and God it felt good but his rational mind kept searching for a reason why. With his hands still cuffed behind him and his dick in control of 85% of his mind, he was losing any battle to fight back. His body naturally responded to the lack of oxygen and when he tried to open his mouth, Gibbs shoved his tongue in and any reasoning flew out the window. When he felt Gibbs' cock grinding against his, the battle was lost and he gave into the sensations, becoming lightheaded and dizzy.

The pressure was suddenly released and he was able to take in a deep breath. His knees were weak and he felt himself falling forward, only to be stabilized by strong arms bearing some of his weight. He heard a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper and realized it had come from him when he was suddenly spun around and once again, face planted against the wall. His cuffs were removed and one arm was bent higher into his shoulder blades. The pain snapped him out of his haze and he was aware that he was being marched into an adjoining room and shoved on the queen bed that was in the corner. He slowly pushed up to a sitting position and turned to face Gibbs.

He was more worried than angry or afraid. Gibbs had never acted like this toward him or anyone and he wondered if he was having a psychotic break or maybe even a stroke, though the latter was ruled out rather quickly. "What the hell, Gibbs? Are you OK?" Tony rubbed his wrists and flexed his fingers to stimulate the circulation that he'd lost while bound. He was really glad he was the only witness and not someone else to whatever was happening. He would never tell a soul about this; he couldn't.

'_OK?"_ _Gibbs thought._ _'OK? Hell no I am not OK. I just saw you grinding against anyone who came up to you at the bar. You are MINE.' _

"MINE" was the only word vocalized and he stepped forward and grasped Tony's arm, pulling him up and against him. "Mine." he growled out again in a whisper against his ear. He attacked Tony's neck, alternately sucking and biting on the tender flesh. Tony tilted his head to allow more access, taken by surprise but going with it because aside from the stimulation, he had had more than one fantasy about this very situation.

Once his rational mind caught up, he pleaded, "Gibbs – stop!" Whatever buzz he may have had when he left the club had disappeared when he was cuffed and put in the car, so there was no blaming alcohol for what could or would happen in the hours to come.

Gibbs pulled away when he heard Tony's command. "What are you doing?"

"Taking what is mine! Protecting it – loving it. I won't lose it again. I can't."

Tony's mind kicked into overdrive trying to rationalize what Gibbs was saying but kept coming up with nothing. "I don't understand." The wild look in Gibbs' eyes scared him more than the events that had lead up to their current situation.

"YOU are MINE." and each word dripped with the force and venom that usually cowered their most hardened suspects.

"OK. I am yours. What comes next?" Tony was at a loss. It was his dream come true enfolded with a nightmare. He was completely in love with the man standing before him, but that man was not the one he recognized. This one was out of control, his actions boarding on assault.

"Strip. And make it sexy."

"Gibbs – no. This isn't the way we should start."

"Start? Oh, we started this years ago. In Baltimore, as I recall. It has been growing since the day you first straddled me. If I hadn't been undercover, I would have made you ride me right then and there." 

Tony remembered all too clearly the instant attraction. "If I hadn't known Danny was just around the corner I would have taken you in that alley in broad daylight in front of God and anyone who wanted to watch."

"Hmm…jerked myself off for weeks after that thinking of you." Gibbs' eyes darkened. His left hand smoothing down his shirt and over his crotch, squeezing. He began to rub himself; his cock strained to escape the confines of his slacks.

Tony took the chance and rested his left hand over the weapon Gibbs held. He stepped closer encircling his right hand behind Gibbs' head and pulled him closer. He pushed the gun away slowly while drawing his lips closer. "You don't need that. I've always been yours." He took the gun from his grip and placed it on the bedside table as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Speaking against his mouth, "I've dreamed of us for so many years. I want you; I've always wanted you." His tongue sought to gain entrance which was immediately granted and their kiss deepened. Tony wrapped his left arm around Gibbs' waist and pulled him tighter to him grinding his hardening cock against him.

Tony pulled away from the kiss though his hips kept up their rhythm and rested his forehead against Gibbs, his eyes sparkled. "I saved the last dance for you."


	4. Verbolten - part 1

Tony snuggled in the crook of Gibbs' arm as they settled back on the couch while he opened the envelope. The card was simple, 'Happy Birthday' and on the inside, in Gibbs' scrawl, 'It may be your birthday, but I feel like the one who was given a gift. Love you, Jethro.'

Two tickets to Busch Gardens tumbled out when Tony opened the card and he was stunned. "Jethro?"

"Mmm…hmm?"

"You don't like amusement parks. I'm not going without you!"

"You aren't. I'm going too."

"For real?"

Laughing, he cupped his hand under Tony's jaw and kissed him, "For real".

He tore away from the embrace and sat up. "Yes! Verbolten, here I come! I have to tell Abby and McGee! They won't believe it!"

Jethro just shook his head at his partner and gestured toward the phone.

"You are amazing!" and kissed him again before snatching the phone to make his calls.

"I know, Abs!"

"Yeah, yes he does and I love him too."

"Best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, you know I will! OK – gotta go. We'll talk when we get back. Night, Abs!"

Tony plunked the phone down with a satisfied grin and looked into Jethro's eyes, "You are everything I dreamed about and more". He took Jethro's face in his hands as he straddled him and kissed him gently. "Why are you so good to me?"

"A decent Senior Field Agent is hard to find" – and he was thusly cut off by a gentle slap to the back of his head. He bowed his head and schooled his expression into one of authority and reproach. When he raised his head, one eyebrow was lifted in questionable surprise. He shook his head once as if to get the kinks out of his neck and intoned, "Did you just head slap me?"

The sudden turn to 'Boss' mode threw Tony for a loop and he automatically threw out, "No, Boss – I mean, yes Boss. Sorry, Boss".

"Oh, you are going to be sorry, alright", Jethro growled as he turned his body underneath Tony's and pushed him back on the cushions, gaining the upper hand. "So very sorry." he snarled into the hot spot right below his ear and began suck on it.

"Yes, please". He grabbed onto Gibbs' shoulders pulling him closer while pushing him down his body. He gasped when Gibbs' latched on to his right nipple through his shirt. The sensation went straight to his dick which began to harden almost instantaneously. "Make me regret it, Boss. Show me who's in charge."

Gibbs sat up, straddling Tony's waist, "Hands above your head, NOW!" Tony immediately let go and raised his arms above his head, grasping the arm rest of the couch behind him. "Don't move."

He rocked his hips and lined his erection to Tony's thrusting minutely as he unbuttoned Tony's shirt, touching every part of exposed skin paying special attention to the hardened nipples which elicited a gasp and partial moan as he encircled them with his thumbs

Dipping down, he covered Tony's mouth with his. He sucked on his lips and stroked them with his tongue until he opened his mouth to let him in. He mapped out every inch hungrily. He could never get enough of him; kissing him left him feeling dazed and unsatisfied because he wanted more and the more he took, the more he needed to be sated. It was a vicious cycle that once had beginning, should never end.

It finally became too much and Jethro had to pull away leaving them both panting for air but he continued to rock, rubbing himself against Tony's now hard cock. He stripped off his shirt taking in a short breath when the cool air hit his sweat soaked body. He realigned himself to grind harder and hovered over Tony's face lightly kissing his swollen lips, his tongue reaching out to taste him with every stroke.

Gibbs' slid down Tony's body, latched on to his left nipple, teasing, and sucking it, and then paid attention to the right one in the same manner. He leaned back and stroked Tony's cock through his gym shorts. The silky material felt good in his hand, and he began to rub his own cock with the other.

A whimper escaped Tony's throat when the attention to his body stopped abruptly and Gibbs got up. His hand twitched but he caught himself before he thought Gibbs noticed.

"I saw that."

"Please".

"Please what? "

"Please Boss. Don't stop"

He pulled down his sweats and boxers, stepped out of them and looked down at Tony who was lying on the couch, arms above his head clutching the arm rest, back slightly arched, cock straining against his shorts and a growing wet spot where he was leaking pre-cum. "I have no intention of stopping".

His finger traced a trail from Tony's forehead, down his cheek and across his chest, circling his nipples without touching them and then dipped it into his belly button. He continued down further and drew a feather light line across his stomach along side the waist band of his shorts. He could see Tony's cock throbbing beneath the shorts and glided his finger down the length of Tony's cloth covered dick. His finger drew lazy patterns over his balls and Tony's legs fell further apart giving him more access, his hips moving of their own volition.

"Boss, please!" Tony gasped. "Touch me. God just touch me." Gibbs ran his finger up the length of Tony's cock and circled around the head. He slowly grabbed the elastic waist band of his shorts and tugged them over Tony's hips and off his body. His hand moved slowly up Tony's leg, his fingers lightly grazing his inner thigh and over his scrotum, caressing it while letting his fingers slide further below to stroke his perineum. To watch Tony writhe under his command was a huge turn on for Gibbs and he began to stroke himself from base to tip watching Tony's response to his touches. "Oh fuck that feels so good. Don't ever stop. Please…faster. Stroke my cock, Gibbs. Oh, fuck yes! Just keep going. Yes!"

Gibbs saw Tony's arms straining as they held on to the arm of the sofa. He could tell it took almost every ounce of his self control not to let go. And it took even more for Gibbs not to give in. He let his hand stroke Tony's dick one last time, gathered the pooling pre-cum with his forefinger, and brought it to Tony's lips. Tony's tongue snaked out and lapped the fluid before wrapping around Gibbs' finger, sucking it in. When Tony's mouth started sucking on his finger, Gibbs' could barely control himself. It was too much. He pulled his finger out and put it in is own mouth as he held his cock to Tony's waiting lips. He smeared his leaking pre-cum over Tony's lips and watched as Tony's tongue snaked out to lap it up, his mouth searching for his cock like a baby searches for its mother's nipple, his eyes glazed over in lust, no longer demanding; he was just feeling.

He fed his dick into Tony's open mouth and struggled to keep his composure as Tony sucked it in a little at a time, swallowing it. "Suck my cock, DiNozzo! Show me why I keep you on as my second." He held Tony's face still as he slowly pistoned his dick in and out of his mouth. "Suck me harder, Boy! You are so pretty. I could fuck your face for hours." That was a lie because he was apt to come at any moment. He lasted as long as he could, hoping his "Boss" persona would triumph but looking into the eyes of his lover he saw all the love and adoration held within them while looking at his pretty rose colored lips swollen from earlier kisses that bordered on abuse and he had to withdrawal.

Gibbs straddled him once more backing up until Tony's cock was pushing to enter his ass cheeks. He rose up and one hand behind him, grabbed Tony's dick and rubbed it against his entrance, smearing the pre-cum like lube as he rubbed it along his ass. Through his haze, a sudden realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks. He had been in charge all along. Gibbs had been only catering to his needs. With minute trepidation, he seized the moment and let go of the arm rest to stroke his lover to completion. Gibbs sucked in a breath when Tony's hand wrapped around his cock but the challenging look in his lover's eyes staunched whatever protest he might have concocted. That half smirk/smile displayed on his face when he realized Tony finally caught up to what was happening. He wasn't sure he could love the man more than he did right then.

It never took Tony long to catch on when he wasn't the one to discover the truth at first. And in matters of the heart, Tony was always going to be slow on the uptake because of the way he was raised. Simple, yet complicated. Fortunately, this was Gibbs' specialty, for he was the same.


	5. Verbolten - part 2

The day seemed to pass by too quickly. One wasn't enough to fit in all the activities the park had to offer. They did manage to hit the highlights though, even with the crowded conditions. It was a rare and almost perfect July day, not too hot or humid. A storm the night before had cooled the air to a tempered 83 degrees for a high and the evening promised to dip to the low 70's.

Tony managed to talk Gibbs into riding Verbolten with him and even purchase the picture taken during the ride as long as he promised to keep it to himself, which Tony did with enthusiasm. God, he loved it when Gibbs smiled and the photo captured that along with the rare shine of delight in his eyes as they plunged to the bottom of the hill.

Lunched was had at "Das Festhaus" in 'Oktoberfest' along with a few beers while they watched the show. They meandered to 'France' where despite Tony's persuasive powers, he rode Griffon alone, and Gibbs checked out the craft shops during his wait. Catching the train at Caribou Station, they enjoyed to scenery before jumping off at the next stop near the boarder between 'Scotland' and 'England'. The Rhine River cruise was relaxing for both of them, casual conversation came easy. Gibbs wanted to show Tony some of the wooden arts he saw while waiting for him to ride Griffon and Tony really wanted ice cream from "La Glace" in the same area so they caught the train and finished their tour landing back at Caribou Station.

The park was starting to close. "Want to take the Skyride back to 'England'? I think I've had enough walking up and down these hills." Tony knew that if it was getting to him, Gibbs had to be in pain. His knee could only take so much at one time and he knew they had pushed the limits today. "Sure".

They both slid in the gondola shaped carrier. Gibbs nestled himself in the molded corner propping his leg up and Tony settled himself between Gibbs' legs, leaning his back against Gibb's chest as the ride hoisted them into the night sky.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held him close, nuzzling his neck. "Thank you."

Tony twisted in his arms, "No, thank you, Jethro. I had so much fun today. And I know your knee must be killing you, but thank you for giving us this." He leaned up and softly kissed him, hoping that he understood just how much today had meant to him.

"I love you, Tony. More than everything." Tony felt a weight settle within him, anchoring him and sighed snuggling back into Jethro's arms.

The ride abruptly stopped, leaving them swaying in the night air. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Attention please. We are having some technical difficulties which may lead to delaying your departure for an estimated 20 minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience and assure you that your safety is not in question."

Jethro and Tony both looked at each other and shrugged. They had no where to be other than their hotel room. Tony leaned back further and gazed into the night. "The stars are so much brighter here, but they still don't compare to the ones in Arizona."

"Same stars, Tony. Less outside interference there."

"Hmm…"

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes. "Would you do that?" Gibbs asked with hesitation. "Leave the team if the money was right?"

Tony paused. He had never heard the trepidation in Gibbs' voice that was clearly resounding now. "To be honest, I don't know. I would love to distance myself from the horrors we encounter. I don't want to know what people are capable of. I've seen too much to want to know anymore. But could I leave you? The answer is no. You have been the one constant in my adult life that has never let me down on purpose."

"Hmmm"

Gibbs' hand began to move, stroking lightly over Tony's body in comforting movement for them both. It was about connection, not sex. They needed to feel close to one another, to explore the darker emotions and shine their light together on what frightened them both in the past. "I could never leave you."

The car jolted and they both startled awake, suddenly realizing they had fallen asleep while waiting for repairs. They looked at one another and smiled. While the techs did necessary repairs to the ride, they had done some unknown, but necessary repairs to their relationship.


	6. The First Dream

A/N: Super short but it was the first written for this series.

Dream:

His drinking had become out of control. The hallucinations had become too real. Too much bourbon caused this illusion, but oh God, what if it was real? No way was he pressed up against his boat rutting as if it was long lost lover with Tony rimming him as if tomorrow would never come. But Jesus, it felt so good. He prayed Tony would fuck him with his tongue. He was drunk on love and high on alcohol and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted - release, pure and simple – a relief from the bad days and bad dreams. He needed to be cherished, loved and Tony was the one who made him feel that way. Special.

So lost in his fantasy, he was taken by surprise when the lubed fingers entered him. His body never had time to protest when his prostate was stroked, sending waves of pleasure that washed over him and all he knew was he had to feel that again. He pressed back onto the fingers hoping for more of the same, needing to feel that spark again. Again, he was touched and he rutted back in kind. Repeatedly the sensation came and disappeared and he was desperate for more. He awoke to find cock streaming a prelude to what would soon be an orgasm of epic proportions from the perfect wet dream. He lightly touched his cock once and it was done. "Fuck me, Tony!' he whispered and was lost to the feeling, wrapped in the emotion and didn't care that a tear escaped and was absorbed in the pillow casing.


	7. Chapter 7-New Fever Waltz

**A/N: AU set in WW1 or WW2 – you pick. Inspired by a new Elton John song from "The Diving Board" "The New Fever Waltz"**

They searched the war torn structure for anything – signs of life, food, ammunition. The building seemed to be already thoroughly pillaged of anything useful. Exhausted they collapsed side by side, in what was once the grand ballroom of the stately manor. "I'm sorry, Sir. There is nothing left here. It's all gone."

"We've done what we could. Take this minute to rest, you've earned it." Gibbs chanced a look at his second. Tony was spent. He was too young to be involved in this war. Hell, Gibbs didn't want to spare his own life for this mission, he had a family at home to care for, but he surely didn't want to see a boy he had grown to love do so.

"I'll be just a moment. Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry, and I know apologies are a sign of weakness, but I am not feeling strong right now."

"S'ok. I'll watch out for us both."

Tony took off his jacket, bundled it into a pillow and slumped down on the floor of the structure falling asleep almost immediately. Gibbs just nodded and stroked his hair a few times before getting up to do another sweep of the property.

Gibbs found a radio in pantry of the kitchen and attempted to coax it to life. He was rewarded with just a few minutes of news proclaiming the war was over, the Allies were victorious. Swiping his hand over his face to erase any emotion tied to that statement, he made his way back to his Second to tell him of the news.

He found the man (boy, really) in the throes of a nightmare, trying to scream and thrashing to get away from his invisible foe, his voice hoarse and body twitching. "Tony!" Gibbs ran to him and knelt beside him. "Tony, wake up. It's over. The war is over." He pulled the younger man onto his lap and held him.

The younger man struggled for a minute, not knowing where he was or who had captured him and he fought to get away. Gibbs loosened his grip, letting Tony fully waken and watched as realization dawned on him. "It's over? Truly over? Are you sure?"

Gibbs moved over to give him room. "Yes. Got a radio to work for about a minute and that was what they reported. We can go home now."

"Home…" Tony's speech was wistful but his body language didn't hold the same countenance.

"Yeah, I know. I miss it too. Soon though."

"Yeah."

Gibbs didn't miss the trepidation in that one word. He wanted to ask why but felt it wasn't the time.

Tony shook off whatever feelings he was ensconced with and declared, "We should celebrate!" He got to his feet and held his hand out to help Gibbs up.

"And just how should we do that, Tony?" Gibbs took his proffered hand and rose to his feet.

"Dance." He held onto Gibbs' hand and pulled him closer wrapping his other arm around his waist before the older man could protest. Slowly he started moving, humming more to himself but then Gibbs joined in as they waltzed around the ruined ballroom. Gibbs took the lead and spun them around to the music only heard in their heads managing to avoid the rubble created by past assaults.

Tony leaned in, laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder and let the man move him around the floor, breathing in his scent. Minutes passed as they were lost in each other, in the world they created.

Tony whispered at the same time Gibbs intoned, "I don't want to do this without you."

"We've got tonight. Let's worry about tomorrow later."

Tony raised his head and looked into Gibbs' eyes searching for something. What he was looking for was there, buried deeply but there nonetheless. His breath hitched as he leaned in closer, their lips all but touched. Tony looked at him once more, saw the imperceptible nod, and brushed his lips against Gibbs'.

Lack of response made him pull back, worried he had stepped over a line but when he opened his eyes he saw Gibbs standing there, eyes closed, lips parted as if he waiting for more. Tony licked his lips and moved in a second time. He opened his mouth slightly capturing Gibbs' lower lip. He sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue over it tasting him until he felt his jaw drop open just a bit, allowing his tongue to dart in and caress Gibbs', deepening the kiss.

They stayed that way for minutes and then Tony eventually steered them over against a wall to give him better purchase. He eased his hand away from his back and let them ghost over the older man's torso. His thumbs ran over Gibbs' nipples coaxing them into hardened nubs ready to be sucked on, which was exactly what Tony did. Tony's assault left Gibbs breathless and keening for more as Tony descended upon him and ripped open his shirt to latch on to a hardened nub. He scraped it with his teeth and sucked hard moving to the other one giving it the same attention. Gibbs was done. Any authority he commanded at the beginning had melted and he gave himself to Tony without question.

Tony's hand began to run over the front of Gibb's trousers, his hard cock strained to be released. Popping the buttons that held him hostage, Tony took hold of Gibbs' cock and began to stroke it softly.

Flipping them around so that Tony was against the wall, Gibbs growled out, "Harder. Please, stroke me harder." He thrust against Tony's hand with growing need.

Tony found Gibbs' mouth again and kissed him. "Taste you. I want to taste you. Suck you. Please."

Tony turned them around again and dropped to his knees pulling down the remains of any fabric in his way. He grasped Gibbs' cock in his right hand, his left sliding up his thigh as he nuzzled it, his tongue flicking out in intervals until he reached the head. He licked him clean of any pre-cum, pressing his tongue against his slit and sucked him into his mouth. His throat muscles contracted and relaxed and Gibbs felt as if he were going to be swallowed whole.

"Fuck, yes! Tony, suck me. Don't stop – eat my cock! Feels so good. Gonna fuck your mouth. Swallow me. Oh, shit!" He grabbed Tony by the hair to still his movements while he thrust his cock in and out of Tony's mouth. "Yes! Suck it, boy!" Fuck me YES!"

Tony was stock still as Gibbs continued to piston in and out of his open mouth. He swallowed continuously, mainly to keep from gagging but the effect it was having on Gibbs drove him wild. Tony reached up to play with Gibbs' balls and that was the undoing. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's hair and thrust deeply finding his release as Tony continued to swallow around him. He pulled out and watched as Tony searched for him, his eyes closed, still making the suckling movements with his lips and throat. He grabbed Tony's hand, pulled him up to a standing position before him, and captured his mouth.

He felt Tony shaking and turned them so Tony's back was against the brick wall. A few firm strokes and a well placed nip under his right ear had Tony coming hard, and Gibbs had to silence his cries of pleasure by placing his hand over Tony's mouth while he continued to assault the younger man's neck.

The younger man's knees buckled and his back scraped down the wall as Gibbs tried to keep him from falling face first into the broken tiled floor of the abandoned ballroom. Gibbs placed Tony's head between his knees and stood up to redress himself having heard an approaching vehicle.

Gibbs peered through a broken window and determined the strangers friendly. He stepped out of the structure to make their presence known.

"Gunny! You alone?"

"No. My Second is inside. The building is secure."

"War's over, haven't you heard? Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Let me get him."

Gibbs walked back into the building, "Tony – come on. We have a ride home. They're waiting."

Gibbs' eyes honed in to the place he left Tony and found him still in the same position he left him.

"Tony! Get up, Boy! They won't wait forever." Tony still didn't move.

"Sergeant! On your feet!"

Gibbs bent down and took Tony's pulse. It was weak and when he raised his head and lifted his eyelid, he could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Medic!" Gibbs started to yell. "Medic! We need a medic here!"

Gibbs yanked on Tony's chin to start the resuscitation process when he noticed the un-dissolved tablet particles still clinging to his teeth. He drew back and let the air he drew in his lungs dissipate. There wouldn't be a second chance. He gathered Tony is in arms and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8 -Appreciated

A/N: My muse is one sadistic bitch. Sorry...

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

McGee had mastered the art of ungluing his fingers from his keyboard without help and had reached a personal best time of just under three minutes. Only those who weren't familiar with their team would wonder why he kept a full bottle of finger nail polish remover and travel pack of Q-Tips in his top desk drawer.

"Really, Tony?" Tim spat out the Q-Tip in his mouth. "This is the third time in a month you've glued my fingers to my keyboard. "What is going on with you?"

"What makes you think it was me this time, Probie?" Tony smiled but mirth never reached his eyes. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the wallpaper that popped up when I booted up my computer that said 'Now you're stuck on me, McSugarland' was a hint."

"Stupid song – it is your fault. Shouldn't have been humming it the other day. I actually had to go to Abby's lab and ask her to play something by Brain Matter to get that song out of my head. And then I had to down half a bottle of ibuprofen to get rid of the headache that came along with it. Don't ever do that to me again."

"When you ever grow up?" Ziva inserted herself in the conversation.

"Hopefully, never!" Tony queued up a spit ball and launched it at her just as Gibbs came around the corner. His target blocked briefly, the projectile hit Gibbs squarely in the side of his neck.

In that second, Tony wished for death, the immediate, instantaneous, and permanent kind. The kind that made people dress in black though it was 100 degrees outside if they knew you well or buy flowers if they vaguely remembered you from school He briefly wondered whom or if anyone would show up and really hoped his will was updated.

Silence fell over the bullpen as Gibbs lifted his hand to his neck and wiped the offending spit ball away. He glanced over to McGee, seeing him furiously trying to unglue his fingers with a Q-Tip in his mouth.

Tim looked up having finally realized the quiet that had fallen in the room and watched as Gibbs flicked the spit ball into the nearest trash can.

He stepped over to Tim who spit out the Q-Tip. He spoke quietly in his ear. "What is going on, McGee?"

"I don't know, Boss." McGee spoke as quietly as Gibbs had. "You gotta do something though. This is the third time I've been glued to my keyboard this month!"

"Well, you should start looking before you start typing. What is the matter with DiNozzo?"

"I don't know, Boss. I think he's feeling underappreciated, ignored. You really haven't had a kind word to say to him in the past couple of months and haven't even head slapped him that I've witnessed in I don't know how long. I think he just wants your attention."

"My attention?" Gibbs furrowed his brow. "Am I running a daycare center here?" His voice boarded on threatening.

"N-no, you aren't, but you know how Tony gets."

Gibbs stepped back and nodded.

"Gonna go see Ducky." With that, Gibbs left the bullpen.

Tony was pale as he slumped in his chair. Any delayed reaction from Gibbs would turn into a calculated reaction and that would be worse. He had to make sure his affairs were in order.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The doors to autopsy swished open and Ducky turned in surprise. "Jethro! How nice to see you but I don't have anything for you, I'm afraid."

"I know, Duck. Need some advice." Gibbs hoisted himself onto an empty table.

"What can I do for you?"

"McGee got his fingers glued to his keyboard again."

"Oh dear – did you…"

"Yeah, Duck – he keeps polish remover and Q-Tips in his drawer now."

"I see. So…"

"I got hit with a spit ball."

Ducky's eyes widened, "Surely..."

"I wasn't the target, but something is going on with Tony. Has he talked to you?"

"No, nothing other than regarding cases, I assure you." Ducky looked perplexed then his facial feature relaxed.

"What, Duck?"

"When is the last time you acknowledged his contribution to the team or at the very least, head slapped him?"

"What?"

"The dear boy needs your attention, Jethro. He is acting out to make sure you see him among the others. The head slaps though unconventional, are a sign of affection to him. They show him you are paying attention and expect the best from him."

"I expect the best from all of them."

"Yes, I know, but Anthony needs you to tell him and as you are affectionately known as the "Functional Mute", you need to show him."

"He just needs to do his job."

"And he does, but he needs your recognition as well. He needs to know you see what he is doing and approve – or disapprove. He doesn't exist well in limbo for very long. Pay some attention to him. Let him know you appreciate him, or help him improve."

"I do appreciate him; he's the best SFA I ever had."

"Tell him or show him, Jethro. That's all he needs."

Gibbs slid off the table and walked toward the door. "Thanks, Duck."

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs stepped out the elevator in time to see the paper wad fly towards McGee's desk.

"Tony, damn it! Stop already!" McGee was beyond frustrated.

"DiNOZZO! With me!" Gibbs' voice rang through the room.

Tony let out a squeak and he got up from his desk and walked towards Gibbs who was walking toward him. Gibbs grabbed him by the bicep and steered him toward the corner beneath the stairway to the mezzanine.

"What is your problem?"

"Boss?"

"Why are you antagonizing McGee and David? What is in your head?"

"Sorry, Boss."

No, not 'Sorry, Boss.' Tony, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" The look on his face told Gibbs he was shutting down. He could almost see the walls going up.

"I want to know what you are thinking."

"'m not.

"Could have guessed that much. Get your head back in the game, DiNozzo!"

The accompanying headslap wasn't much of a surprise. "On it, Boss!"

The rest of the day was spent working on leads for the stacks of cold cases in each of their desks. Quitting time was never more welcome.

Gibbs' barked "0800 hours, don't be late!" signified the end of a long day without an active case.

Everyone scrambled to gather his or her gear and head out the door before the dismissal was retracted.

"DiNozzo! Wait – the rest of you, GO!"

Tony waited until the elevator doors closed before walking up to Gibbs' desk, "Yeah, Boss?" The defeated tone of his voice and the slumping of his shoulders told Gibbs everything he needed to know.

"1900 hours, my house. Don't be late."

Sighing heavily he said, "Yes, Boss."

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs paced in his kitchen; he paced in the living room and even paced in the basement. He had no idea what to do, what to expect or even if this was the right way to handle the situation. All he knew was something was amiss with his SFA and he had to fix it, and soon. They couldn't be called on a case when Tony was so far off the mark like this. He had to get him back on track but he didn't have any idea what was wrong – why he was so distracted and so distracting to the others.

When Tony appeared at 1859 hours, Gibbs was in his basement and absentmindedly picked up the nearest tool to look as if he were working on his project rather than wringing his hands over what to do. He had to convey the presence of authority which was something he could do without thinking even when he was self-doubting.

"Boss?" Tony called as he wandered into the inter-sanctum of Gibbs' private world.

Something was definitely amiss because in other times, Tony would never have hesitated to bound down the stairs and sit like the well-trained St. Bernard he was.

Tony still sat on his designated stair step as if all was normal. Gibbs continued to fiddle with his tool and the project seemingly ignoring Tony until he could get the younger man to bite.

After a few minutes, Tony cleared his throat. "Any particular reason you needed to see me, Boss? Am I being fired?"

"Any reason you should be, DiNozzo?"

Tony fidgeted. "Yeah, probably."

"Probably?"

"More than probably, I guess." He stood and turned toward the top of the stairs. "Thanks for trying, Gibbs."

As he started his ascent, Gibbs barked, "Hey!" Tony turned to look at him, the utter defeat in his eyes stunned Gibbs if just for a moment. "Not finished. Sit." He pointed to the sawhorse near him.

Reluctantly Tony descended the steps and sat on the sawhorse as ordered.

"You OK, Tony?"

Tony just stared at him. "Of course, Boss. Never better." He made a move to get up. "Sit! Gibbs tone left no room for dispute.

"What's bothering you?"

"Other than you just fired me? Nothing, Boss, er – former Boss. Gibbs."

"I didn't fire you. Talk to me, DiNozzo."

"'bout what?"

"Damn it!" Gibbs head slapped him harder than ever before.

Tony's eyes clouded over and his body went stiff. "Is that all, Sir?"

Gibbs watched it all like a movie being played out before his eyes. He never would have hit his SFA, the man he trusted more than anyone, like that, even if it was warranted but he was beyond frustrated. This was not turning out as he planned. "Tony…"

Tony ascended the steps, heading out of the basement door and most assuredly, out of his life.

He ran up the stairs behind him and caught him before he reached the front door, grabbing his arm. "Tony, don't. I never meant to…"

"Let go, Gibbs." Tony's voice was low and menacing. He turned away reaching for the knob on the front door.

"STOP!" On instinct, Tony's body froze at the command. Gibbs turned him around to face him and not knowing what else to do, kissed him. And in that kiss he told him the story of two people torn apart by circumstances beyond their control and by their own ridiculous fail safes. It was a tale of two that had been thrust together and taught to love and respect one another and dear God in Heaven did he love him.

Pulling back for air, Gibbs rested his forehead against Tony's, gasping, "You make me crazy, you know that? And I'm sorry; I'm sorry for not showing you how much I appreciate you. I'm sorry for being such a bastard towards you."

Tony looked at him, his own breathing finally reaching a normal pattern, "Just ten minutes ago I would have forgiven you for anything and everything. But no one, not even you, touches me in anger." He held Gibbs' face gently in his hands and kissed him softly. "Your timing sucks." Tony turned and opened the door, "My resignation will be on your desk first thing in the morning". He walked out quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
